


the truth is filled with monsters.

by ayumii



Series: Yandere Akira AU [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), M/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5), akechi is mentioned but that's it, also like minor gore, also this is more of an elaboration of why akira's in shibuya, also who that at the end, no pancake detective today kiddos, theres not really any akeshu in this one but i feel like i should tag it, who knows lol, yay you get more of akira's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumii/pseuds/ayumii
Summary: Ann wants to know what happened before Akira came to Shibuya.Akira is more than happy to elaborate.





	the truth is filled with monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this sucks but i hope you like it
> 
> akira is hard to write as usual  
> ann is scared but honestly who wouldn't be lol
> 
> i'm sorry if i butchered ann's personality tho

“Akira-kun, Are you free later? Let’s go get something to eat!”

Go away.

“Take a look Akira-kun! Don’t you think my hair is pretty today?”

I said go away.

“Akira-kun?”

Shut up.

“A-Akira-kun?”

I said shut up.

“Akira?”

A hand waves itself in front of his face, a pair of blue eyes looking at him with concern. “Are you…okay? You blanked out for a while.” Akira blinks up at the girl, _Ann_ , he remembers and gives her a nod. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure…? Ms. Kawakami told me to copy down an extra set of notes for you when she saw you weren’t paying attention.”

Kawakami? Oh, right. That teacher who looked like she hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep. “It’s strange, because usually whenever someone else does that, she just gives up on trying to get them to listen.” Ann says. “…Ann, She’s scared of me.” He says, resting his head on his hand.

“I know, but she can’t be _that_ scared of you.”

Akira has to suppress the urge to sigh loudly. A month since he’s told Ann and Ryuji about the circumstances behind his arrest and probation. A month since Ann and Ryuji have met him. A month since Ann and Ryuji started trying to understand what went on in his head.

Having friends…felt nice.

“Adults are scared of anything that pose a threat to them.” Ann frowns at his words, but can’t find anything to dispute them. With a sigh, she straightens up, hand on her hip. “Well…Let’s just go home then.” She says.

Wordlessly, Akira rises from his seat, making sure Morgana was nice and comfy in his bag before heading out of the classroom with the girl.

The whispers fill the air as he passes by the other students, some expressing their fear of him, some talking about his arrest. He had already pinned down who it was that leaked the details of his arrest, but Mishima Yuuki had been used as a scapegoat, so Akira could at least forgive him.

Ann looks around, glaring at the other students that kept talking bad about Akira. She is about to go off on a nearby student before Akira grabs her upper arm, stopping her in place.

“This happens all the time. I don’t care about what they think of me.” The girl winces a little when his grip tightens, but she pats at his hand to make him let go.

“…Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

The two continue on down the hallways, the boy pointedly ignoring the hateful words filling the air. It always baffled the girl how Akira dealt with how others treated him. She admitted to him once that she had been afraid; she still is afraid of him. But he looked at her like he understood and told her he appreciated her effort to accept him.

“…So how’d…How’d your search for red eyes go?” She asks. A simple shake of the head told her that he hadn’t found any clues. But judging by his description of the red eyed boy, Ann knew he was talking about Akechi Goro.

She knew this, but she hadn’t bothered to mention it to him. Why?

For one, she was afraid of what Akira might to do him. It was always vague, the story of his probation and Akira either couldn’t be bothered or simply outright refused to elaborate on what happened back in his old school.

From what she managed to garner from the rumours about him, Akira had apparently hurt a classmate to the point where he was about to actually commit murder. It didn’t sit right with her, especially after what happened to Shiho. Akira didn’t seem like the type to hurt anyone and he didn’t seem like he was even remotely harmful when she first met him.

Not to mention, Akechi was popular in his own right. Having stalkers and the like wasn't unheard of for celebrities, but Ann couldn’t help but feel worried for the detective. Somehow, he unwittingly attracted the attention of a madman and now Akira is trying to find out who Akechi is.

She didn’t care much for Akechi, she knew from their few run-ins that he wasn’t as pleasant as everyone perceived him to be, but he certainly wasn’t the type to make enemies at first meeting.

The girl looks to the ground, frowning a little. Akira probably knew. He probably knew she was hiding something from him and it wasn’t going to take long for Akira to confront her about it.

“Ann?”

Ann’s head snaps up at the voice and she almost falls over at the sight of Ryuji suddenly in front of her. “D-Don’t scare me like that!” She yells. “You’re the one who wasn’t paying attention!” The boy retorts. “Anyway, Akira and I are going to head out to get ramen. You coming?”

Ann hesitates. She looks over, seeing Akira standing off to the side with a distant look in his eyes. “…No, That’s alright.” She finally answers. “I’m not hungry.”

“Suit yourself. Text us when you get home, okay?”

“Okay.”

The girl bids the other two her goodbyes and walks away. She doesn’t get as far as the vending machines before she receives a text that makes her blood run cold.

 

**Akira:** _It’s cute how you think you can hide, Ann._

 

When she turns around, she is only greeted with the retreating backs of Ryuji and Akira. Her eyes remain on the black haired boy before she turns and bolts, desperate to get home. She knew this was coming, but why did it make her so afraid?

She was trying to understand him, but the more she knew the more horrifying the truth about him became.

And the more afraid of him she became.

When the girl reaches the train station, she has to take a few breaths to calm down. A few more to summon up the courage to type in a reply to the deranged boy.

 

**Ann:** _Akira._

**Akira:** _Hm?_

**Ann:** _I want to know what you did to that girl._

**Akira:** _You should have just followed Ryuji and I to get food then._

**Akira:** _Well, whatever. Got any modelling jobs tomorrow?_

**Ann:** _I don’t._

**Akira:** _Good. Meet me on the rooftop after school._

**Akira:** _I’ll see you there._

 

The trains pass her by, a frown decorates her lips. Why did she decide to be his friend? Sure, he’s helped her out by finding evidence against Kamoshida to lock him away for the things he’s done. She was grateful, so _so_ grateful, and yet; Kurusu Akira was perfect in the ways that were… wrong.

Lock picking skills? A detailed plan to bring Kamoshida down? Joking death threats? Ann didn’t see anything wrong with these things at first, but when she thought about it a little more, an unsettling feeling set in her stomach, and slowly, Akira became more like the rumours painted him to be.

His words were carefully chosen, and sometimes when she spoke to him, he would pause; deliberating his words before giving out a reply that gave neither suspicion nor malicious intent.

Madness hid behind those plastic frames. He smiled like he was plotting something. What went on in his head, she didn’t know. She didn’t want to know.

As the people walked on by, Ann felt the dread creeping into her head.

Deep down, she started wishing she had never met him.

 

———

 

“What’s that Mona? You want some treats? Good thing I brought some tuna, then.”

Ann watches from the desks as Akira pulls out a small container from his bag, a loving expression decorating his features as he playfully feeds his feline friend. “You’re such a glutton, Mona.” He says, the cat meowing in protest as Akira gives him a few pats.

He watches Morgana feast on the food a few seconds longer before standing up, finally turning to Ann. “You want to know what happened to that girl, right?” He asks. He doesn’t wait for a reply before he points to the desk. “Sit. It’s a long story.” Ann feels a shiver run down her spine, but she complies, making herself comfortable on one of the many desks.

Akira watches her, probably deliberating his words before he asks, “Do you want me to water it down?” Ann gulps and shakes her head. She wanted the full truth, no matter how horrifying it was. A smile; one that made her blood run cold, settled on his lips and his eyes; so dark and cold and so _so terrifying_ , stared her down, looking right through her, taking her apart piece by piece until nothing remained but blood and bones and-

“You know,” Akira begins. “It’s hard to elaborate if you’re looking at me like some scared little mouse.” He was mocking her. Ann sends a hateful glare towards the boy, who only laughs in response.

“Well…I suppose I’ll start off with the girl first.” He says, crossing his arms and leaning back against the fence. “Her name was…”

 

———

 

“Good Morning Akira-kun!”

Akira blinks at the beaming girl before him. What the hell? “Uh…yeah. Morning.” He mumbles half-heartedly, manoeuvring around her and towards his locker. “Sleep well last night? I heard fireworks in the middle of the night.” She asks, inching closer the the boy. “…I didn’t hear anything.” He answers.

“Really? That’s good! It’s important to get enough sleep!” Akira, thoroughly confused and not to mention _disgusted_ by this girl, steps away as soon as his school slippers are on. “Yeah.” He says, narrowing his eyes at her.

Who the _hell_ did this girl think she was?

“Anyway, if you don’t have any club activities, do you want to go somewhere after school?” The girl tucks a lock of brown hair behind her ear, trying for a bashful look. If it was someone normal, they may have fallen for this pathetic attempt. Akira scowls at her. “No.” He growls out, turning face to walk away.

He doesn’t acknowledge the high pitched protests from behind him, nor was he going to.

As he strolls down the hallway, there was the occasional whisper of him and his ‘sickness’. It made him stand out from all the others, but he didn’t care. There wasn’t anything wrong with him, and there was nothing to fix.

That girl who talked to him was a surprise. If he remembered correctly, her name was Kanamori Honoka. She was in the same class as he was, though while he sat next to the window, she sat in the middle of class. But he found her annoying, in the way of a pretentious popular girl.

She was showy, loud and not to mention; she put her nose in places in didn’t belong. Granted, there were many people in his class he didn’t like. In turn, they didn’t like him either; but both parties respected each other’s boundaries and didn’t do anything to invoke the other’s wrath. As long as they left him alone, he would leave them alone as well.

This girl, either was deliberately trying to get on his nerves or she was just too stupid to realise there were lines drawn. One or the other.

As luck would have it, Kanamori somehow managed to persuade the boy originally sitting next to him to switch seats with her. Akira was now stuck with a brown haired bimbo as his neighbour for the day. _Joy._

As classes rolled on, Akira ignored every single attempt she made. Dropped her eraser? He sure as hell wasn’t going to pick it up. Forgotten a pencil? You can ask someone else. Sharing answers? How about take a hint and _fuck off._

This was simply the beginning of it, unfortunately. He knew she had been trying to get his attention for weeks, but suddenly amping up her antics wasn’t going to get him to give her what she wants. Why the hell would she even want to be with him? She knows very well that he doesn’t feel emotions the same way that others do.

He knew she had some ulterior motive.

All he needed was some way to find it.

The boy grits his teeth. The thought of even hanging out with this girl made him want to throw up. Asking about her would only rouse suspicion.

So he decided that maybe asking _them_ would be the best course of action.

Of course, he anticipated his parents reactions to this, his mother dropping the plates into the sink in surprise; almost shattering the ceramic and his father choking on his coffee. “W…What did you say?” Tazuki asks.

“A girl in my class keeps trying to be my friend.” He repeats. “I just want her to leave me alone.”

Komachi and Tazuki both share a look, Akira simply waiting for an answer. If he was being honest, this was the first time he had ever brought up a problem to them. For the most part they tiptoed around him, trying their best not to invoke his rage but at least tried to be good parents.

He hated them, but he can’t say he isn’t grateful they’re trying.

“…What’s her name?”

“Kanamori Honoka.”

“Kanamori? Isn’t one of your co-workers named Kanamori?” Tazuki nods, turning to Akira. “So you want her to leave you be. That’s all you want?” Akira nods. “That’s all.” Komachi nods, and she reaches out, hesitating; but placing a hand on the boy’s cheek. “We’ll get it sorted out in a few days. Will that be okay?”

Akira stares at his mother, who offers a hesitant smile. To her surprise, he leans into her touch and mumbles a simple, “Okay. Thank you.”.

For the first time in a while, Akira remained at the table to ask his parents about how their day was. Their relationship was strained, he knew. His mother would occasionally cry about how he was, his father would sometimes drink away his sorrows. But they despite how they tried to fix him, they still loved him. He didn’t love them back. They knew this, but they still cared enough to raise him.

His parents gave him a hug before he went to bed, thanking him for talking to them. He could not give them any sincere words, but at least thanked them for not letting his behaviour get to them too much.

That night, Akira lay in bed; simply staring up at the painted ceiling of his bedroom. Something like this had happened a few times before, but most of them got the picture and left him be after some time. Kanamori just seemed to want to be with him for some arbitrary reason. On the off chance that Kanamori kept pestering him, he could just get his parents to let him stay home for a few days.

Such was the case after an entire week of trying to deflect her approaches. Kanamori’s father tried to reason with his daughter, but the girl still kept insisting on hanging out with Akira. The matter only fuelled his annoyance even more when he overheard his mother answer the door, only to find out that Kanamori had found out where he lived.

Tazuki watches Akira moodily eat his breakfast. “…Try not to break the plate, Akira.” He says quietly, the boy nodding in response. Komachi was still at the door, trying to get Kanamori to leave. Morgana mewls at him from the seat beside Akira, and that seems to placate the boy somewhat.

“What did Kanamori’s dad say?”

“Naoki tried to convince her that you were dangerous, but she didn’t listen.”

“Of course she didn’t.” Akira grumbles out. “You’ve already missed a few school days. Can you…try to ignore her? If you don’t let her get to you, she may lose interest.” At this suggestion, Akira ponders his choices. He could remain at home and Kanamori would keep pestering him at his own home, or he could go to school and ignore her existence. “…I’ll talk to Naoki again if that helps.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll go to school tomorrow.” Morgana purrs, Akira feeling a small bout of warmth for the cat. “I’m going to take Morgana with me, though.”

“Sure. I’ll call the school and let them know.”

“Thank you.”

He doesn’t distinctly remember what happened the next day.

All he remembers is red clouding his thoughts. Luckily he had brought Morgana along that Akira didn’t go too far. But the things he does remember were that Kanamori was saying something about him, some of his classmates paling to her words, some reacting with outrage and disgust. The boy who sat behind him; Ayuzawa Touma if he remembered correctly, was holding him back, telling him it wasn’t worth it, keeping him from attacking the girl.

But what burned in his mind was the unapologetic look on her face. That was her ulterior motive. She just wanted to monopolise him, she wanted him to be her precious little puppet. If she could get the ever enigmatic Akira to be at her beck and call, it was all she needed. All she ever wanted.

“…Hey, I know we don’t talk but…” He remembers Ayuzawa visiting him on the rooftop later that day, handing him a bottle of water. “Kanamori’s a huge bitch. She does this to everyone she fancies…” Ayuzawa sat with him, telling him about Kanamori. “But hey, I’ll definitely help you fend her off. Everyone in school hates her too, so let’s get along yeah?” Akira thought it was nice for someone to be on his side.

Surprisingly, Ayuzawa remained on his side.

But not even that was enough.

 

It happened that night.

 

There was red.

 

Red all over.

 

He remembers clearly the feeling of red on his hands.

 

Kanamori screaming.

 

So this is what an eyeball feels like.

 

Sirens ring in his ears.

 

Knives are so efficient.

 

His mother crying.

 

Strangers yelling.

 

His father in shock.

 

His classmates reeling in fear.

 

Ayuzawa defended him.

 

But Morgana was with him, it didn’t matter.

 

Red.

 

Red.

 

The sound of a gavel.

 

A train.

 

Then,

 

it was just

 

 

 

_static._

 

———

 

Silence hangs in the air as Akira finishes his story.

Ann, sweet and always unfailingly kind Ann, looking at him, like looking at a monster.

Akira smiles. “That’s all. You wanted the truth? There you have it.” Ann stares. “…How could you?” She can only ask. “Tell me, what if you were in my shoes? What would you do?” The question is cold, silver grey eyes burn into her own. “Could you really just let it be?”

Even with her morals, Ann knew the answer clearly. She _would_ have done the same thing. How could she let someone think of her like that? She would hate herself, hate Kanamori and most of all, she would curse Kanamori’s existence to the point that she would want her dead.

“…I don’t really know how Ayuzawa is doing though. But I’m guessing he has to be a little messed up to defend what I did.” Akira says. “I won’t defend my actions. You wouldn’t see any justification in it anyway. But I will say this…” Ann shoots up from the desk, alarmed when Akira approaches her.

“…I don’t really mind if you’re afraid of me now. If you’re still willing to accept me as a friend, then I’ll turn the other cheek.” He says. “I actually do care, Ann. About you, I mean. Friends are nice,” Ann blinks. “I don’t want to lose the ones that I have right now.” He isn’t smiling anymore.

There is a beat, then Ann manages to ask, “What happened to Kanamori afterwards?”

“I don’t really know. Went to a hospital, got her eye patched up. But that’s the last I heard about her.” Akira shrugs.

Morgana is watching them from beside the fence. “…Can you give me a few days to think about it?” Ann asks shakily. “Sure. However long you need, I guess.” The bespectacled boy steps away, allowing Ann to leave. “You already know I don’t know how emotions work. But being with you and Ryuji makes me feel a little warm inside. I’d like to keep that.” With a nod, Ann slowly makes her way to the door.

“…I’ll text you when I get home?”

“Okay. Have a safe trip.”

 

———

 

It was the first time Komachi had ever hit him, he realised.

A stinging slap to the face as soon as they all got home from the police station. Tears welled up in her eyes. His father simply sat down on the couch and didn’t say anything. There wasn’t anything to say. His mother later followed suit, sitting next to her husband, weeping.

Akira remained in the doorway before he ventures into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses of water. He set them on the coffee table, then he sat on the floor, simply watching.

It wasn’t until about half an hour later that his father finally got up. He didn’t look at Akira.

Dinner was quiet, as was normal with every other dinner. But this time, Akira felt something settle in his stomach. He couldn’t tell what it was, but he knew he didn’t like it. The food tasted stale.

Komachi cleaned the dishes, Tazuki sat at the table.

The same routine.

The silence was not.

A court date the next day. Stuffy suits, a jury full of some faces he vaguely recognised. A patched up Kanamori on the other side of the courtroom. She reeled back in fear upon seeing him. Her father glaring at him.

The session lasted for three hours. Kanamori tried to dig up every lie. Akira simply told the truth. A blank stare, shocked faces. His father still wasn’t looking at him. The judge would swing the gavel twice.

Session was over.

Akira walked past as Kanamori shouted at him. He didn’t care. Ayuzawa was waiting for him outside the courthouse. He didn’t care either. The drive home was silent.

A call from the school came later to bring the news of his expulsion.

They sat at the table, Akira only staring at his hands. His father would pull out a piece of paper, a few moments later. A letter. The details of his probation. His caretaker; a man called Sakura Sojiro. His new residence; A cafe called Leblanc. His new home; Shibuya. His new school; Shujin Academy.

Scrawled messily at the bottom was an agreement, allowing Akira to take Morgana with him. That was fine.

Komachi would help him pack up his things in the following days. Tazuki finally looked at him when they went shopping for essentials.

Then the day came for Akira to leave for Shibuya. Tazuki and Komachi’s faces were scratched out. They didn’t defend him.

_ They didn’t defend him. _

A simple goodbye, insincere words passed through the air. The doors slammed shut and they were gone.

 

———

 

**Ryuji** : _Hey man_

**Akira:** _Hey._

**Ryuji:** _Ann called me earlier._

**Ryuji:** _You told her about what you did?_

**Akira:** _Yeah._

**Ryuji:** _Huh._

**Ryuji:** _Well, I don’t know about her, but I’ll stick with you. We’re friends._

**Akira:** _I haven’t told you the full story, though._

**Ryuji:** _It’s cool dude, you can tell me when we see each other again._

**Akira:** _Alright._

**Ryuji:** _Take your time when you tell me, alright?_

**Akira:** _Thank you, Ryuji._

**Ryuji:** _No problem, dude._

**Ryuji:** _You owe me ramen for this tho_

**Akira:** _Okay, Ryuji._

 

———

 

“…So I made up my mind.”

Akira blinks. He glances over at Ryuji, who only shrugs. Ann takes a deep breath, inhaling, exhaling, then she puts her hands on her hips. “We’re still friends.” She declares. Akira has to blink a few more times for the words to sink in.

“…Really?”

“I mean… You could have just left us alone when we met. But you didn’t. So, I think I can at least pretend you didn’t do those things.”

“…Ann, I can’t just make that go away.”

“I know, but I know you’re a good person at heart and-” Ann looks away. “…You helped Shiho. That’s all that matters to me.” Akira can’t help but smile a little. “Thank you, Ann.” He says. Ann nods, a bright smile on her lips. “By the way, the boy you’re looking for…” Before Ann can say anything else, Akira reaches over and presses a finger to her lips. “Don’t.” He says.

“Huh…?”

“You didn’t want to tell me, so I won’t ask you to.” Akira explains. “It’s also mostly ‘cause he wants to find red eyes himself.” Ryuji pipes in. “So you know. You don’t need to tell him anymore.”

Ann hesitates, but nods nonetheless. “You sure?”

“Absolutely. Besides,” Akira’s smile morphs into a grin, and for a moment, Ann sees a regular boy standing before her. “You said you found a good place to celebrate our victory over Kamoshida?”

Oh. Right.

Ann can’t help but mirror his grin. “Sure did. It’s a little pricey, but it’s an all you can eat buffet!”

“Aw, sweet! All you can eat, here we come!”

Morgana meows loudly, as if to cheer with everyone else.

Friends were nice. Having friends who accepted you was a nice feeling. It made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. Is this what you call happiness? Akira didn’t know, but he knew he didn’t regret what he had done, and wanted to keep that feeling with him.

 

———

 

In the darkness, fingers dance across the keyboard.

Headphones safely secured over ears, playing not music; but the sound of a voice. “ _Aw, sweet! All you can eat, here we come!_ ” A smile tugs at small lips.

“I would listen to him forever if I could.” A voice whispers into the empty air. “I hope we get to meet someday.”

Small, slender fingers eagerly tap on the keyboard.

 

The recording stops.

**Author's Note:**

> //insert twilight zone music
> 
> :)
> 
> also i would like to apologise to kanamori honoka bc her real character is nothing like the kanamori here  
> she's actually a very sweet girl so i'm sorry sweetheart but you have to suffer for my fic
> 
> the next fic will progress the plot i promise (hopefully)


End file.
